


sweet (like h.oney)

by tostitos



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: (these were for practice quality not guaranteed), Aftercare, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Blood As Lube, Blood Kink, Blow Jobs, Drabble Collection, Established Relationship, Intercrural Sex, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Non-Consensual Bondage, Non-Penetrative Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Blow Jobs, Sexual Roleplay, Sexual Slavery, Smut, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-09
Updated: 2018-06-18
Packaged: 2019-03-15 10:06:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13611102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tostitos/pseuds/tostitos
Summary: a collection of smut/sensual drabbles & ficlets, 99.9% of which include chae hyungwon.1. vampire/feeder [hyunghyuk]2. sex slaves [kihyungwon]3. prince/servant [hyungwonho]4. public bjs (strangers) [hyungkyun]5. delivery boy/customer [hyungheon]





	1. drunk in lust

**Author's Note:**

> tostitos: goes on hiatus to finish hyunghyuk slow burn before the next ice age  
> also tostitos: posts shitty smut collection literally 3 days later (although everything is already written and done)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> kinda established wonho/hyungwon, could be considered dubcon

“He’d never have to know,” Minhyuk mumbles against beautifully flushed skin, unable to keep a wicked smirk at bay as an already frantic heartbeat pulses harder until his lips and thunders louder in his ears. “He’s gone until next weekend, right? It’s fine.”

It wouldn’t be fine. Sure, any marks left tonight will fade over the course of the week, but after the first taste, Minhyuk knows he wouldn’t be able to keep his hands to himself. He’s always been highly susceptible to addiction.

Even when he was human.

He noses along the long stretch of neck, inhaling the hypnotic aroma of sweet, sweet blood with a shudder.

“Just a taste, gorgeous,” he breathes, the sharp tips of his canines scratching lightly over the vein. His fingers squeeze slim hips and pulls them back against his own. A soft moan floats into his ears and he chuckles.

“I-I can’t,” Hyungwon exhales shakily, resolve weak.

Minhyuk grinds against him, poking his fangs a little harder against Hyungwon’s skin but not so much as to break skin. He can do it if he wants to, but he wants his prey to roll over and bare his neck all on his own. It’s not satisfying any other way.

Hyungwon’s grip around his forearms tightens and he drops his head against Minhyuk’s shoulder. His breath hitches, picking up as he trembles with the effort of resisting his own addiction.

“Look at you. How could Hoseok leave you here alone like this? You need the Bite, gorgeous.” Minhyuk slides his fingers beneath Hyungwon’s shirt and feels his stomach jump beneath their chilly touch. “I only want to help.”

Out of the corner of his vision, he sees Hyungwon’s eyes fall shut and his mouth move as he silently tells himself to hold strong. But Minhyuk’s knows he’s won. The blood whore can only resist for so much longer with the realization that his owner isn’t around to supply him with the endorphins that prevent him from falling into withdrawal.

It was incredibly foolish of Hoseok to leave his feeder while he went on a business trip, claiming he’d be fine with blood bags and forgetting Hyungwon’s dependency. But Hoseok’s head has always been in the air and Minhyuk knew it’d only be a matter of time before he could take advantage.

Hyungwon digs his nails into Minhyuk’s arms in a feeble effort to stay sane that weakens in the same breath. He ruts back against Minhyuk and angles his head off the vampire’s shoulder, baring his throat. “Bite me.”

Minhyuk doesn’t give him a second to change his mind, sinking his fangs in deep. It’s a messy bite, made so by his excitement running wild but he doesn’t let a single drop of Hyungwon’s blood spill as he drinks greedily.

The high shoots through Hyungwon who goes limp in Minhyuk’s arms, guiding the vampire’s hands off his stomach and down to the waistband of his pants in his euphoria.

He could take so much more but Minhyuk draws away from Hyungwon's neck before he's had his fill, hungry for more than the feeder's blood and determined to have it all.

Ignoring Hyungwon's whining, Minhyuk kisses up his jaw, leaving prints of red. "You're so sweet, gorgeous," he purrs in the human's ear as he walks them over to the nearest wall. "I'll take good care of you."

He presses a hand against Hyungwon's lower back and the obedient blood whore pushes his pants over his hips before arching and offering himself. Digging his teeth into his own wrist, Minhyuk rips his vein open, blood squirting out in rivulets. "Spread yourself open for me, gorgeous," he commands as he coats his fingers in thick blood.

Gripping his small, round cheeks, Hyungwon exposes himself. "B-Bite me again."

Minhyuk smears red over Hyungwon's precious hole with a groan. He's wanted this for so long, impatient of when his clan brother would slip and allow him the chance to have the sweet human.

Pushing the first finger in, Minhyuk singlehandedly unbuttons and undos the zip of his pants. He pulls out his cock, the hard length already a furious, almost purplish, red. "Fuck, I can't wait to tear you open," he mutters as he fingers Hyungwon shallowly. "Make you bleed all over my cock."

He nudges a second finger in alongside the first, teasing Hyungwon's prostate more than stretching him out.

"Minhyuk, bite," the blood whore begs, rocking back on Minhyuk's fingers.

Much too impatient, Minhyuk slips his fingers out. He tears open his already healed wrist again, slicking up his dick and lining up. Hyungwon is too dazed, only thinking about Minhyuk's fangs in his neck, to notice the pain as Minhyuk wraps his arms around his waist and shoves in all the way until they're flush against each other.

Minhyuk doesn't wait, immediately pulling out and fucking back in with a throaty groan. "Such a good little blood whore. So fucking good."

"Minhy...a-ah!" Hyungwon gasps when Minhyuk sinks his teeth into the earlier holes. He reaches back, curling a hand in Minhyuk's hair and holding him against his neck.

It's almost too overwhelming, the warmth of his blood sliding down his throat and the tight heat of his ill prepared ass clamping down on his cock, but it's so good. He's a treat, a guilty pleasure, and Minhyuk is already hooked.

He chases after his own pleasure, knowing anything feels good to a human that's high off the Bite. Hyungwon gasps into his ear broken syllables of curses and begs for more and Minhyuk's name as he gives all of himself to another vampire in the absence of his master. He tugs weakly at Minhyuk's hair and the vampire detaches himself from Hyungwon's neck to mold their lips together, letting Hyungwon taste himself.

Hyungwon comes without warning with a hazy moan that's muffled by Minhyuk's mouth, shooting jizz all over the wall. His legs threaten to buckle but Minhyuk holds him up easily, continuing to fuck him desperate and off-rhythm and without a care to any sensitivity that may be prickling his nerves until he too reaches his end, pulling back to come thick blood all over Hyungwon's ass with a sharp hiss of ecstasy.

It's such a beautiful sight, so much red contrasting with the feeder's lightly tanned skin, and Minhyuk drinks it in, drunk off the taste of Hyungwon lingering in his mouth and the rush of orgasm.

He wants more. Needs it. And until Hoseok comes back in a week in a half, there's nothing to stop him.

Hoseok might not even be able to stop him then.


	2. aftercare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> kihyun/hyungwon; sex slaves - in which kihyun is the only thing that keeps hyungwon from breaking

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi it's tosties with the weekly shit post no one asked for :))) 
> 
> a practice in non-descriptive sex. ignore how my style changes halfway through

Hyungwon wakes up to warmth radiating against his back. It’s a nice contrast to the chill that never seems to leave the room and he would smile at not waking up with a shiver rattling his spine if not for the white-knuckled fingers gripping the fabric of his shirt, the heavy panting puffing between his shoulders, and the stiffness sliding along the part of his behind.

“K-Ki?"

At the sound of his voice, Kihyun's breath abruptly cuts out and his movements still. His fingers tighten and tug, as if he knows Hyungwon is but seconds away from ripping away. "Relax," he hushes.

Hyungwon tries to inch away anyway, hysteria rising in him, but Kihyun easily holds him there with the tight grip he has on his shirt. He's at a loss. He doesn't know what time it is, never does, but by the faint light streaming through the small window overhead, it's morning.

This can't happen. Kihyun isn’t allowed to touch him. He's already in trouble after coming without permission yesterday. If Master comes and they get cau--

"It’s early. We have time," Kihyun interrupts his panic with a whisper, easing his grip on Hyungwon’s shirt. Slipping his fingers under the loose fabric, he massages Hyungwon’s bare thighs.

Hyungwon can’t help but soften under his touch. "I…what if he comes back?" He stares down the chain running from the fat, leather collar clasped around his neck to the wall at the head of the uncomfortable slab called his bed. It's his punishment for yesterday, along with the tight, black rope binding his arms from his wrists to his elbows.

Kihyun nuzzles the back of his neck, brushing gentle kisses along his nape. “He won’t.” He begins to move his hips again and exhales a quiet moan. “Sorry for scaring you.”

“It’s okay,” Hyungwon mumbles.

This isn’t the first time he’s woken up to Kihyun rutting against him; after all, he asked for it when phantoms of their Master’s hands on him began to haunt his dreams a few months ago – asked Kihyun to play a dangerous game of stolen kisses and quick fucks to turn this nightmare into something that wouldn’t shatter him to pieces. They’re not lovers, but Kihyun is always gentle. Always asks Hyungwon if he’s okay, if he needs more, if he wants to stop.

Their Master must have accidentally left the Toy Box open because Kihyun’s fingers are wet when they tease between his legs. Last night was nothing short of the usual nightmare, a little bit (a lot) worse if Hyungwon hadn’t vowed to pretend life is better than it is, and with their unknown limited amount of time, Kihyun tries to sooth the full body ache that Hyungwon has gotten used to pushing to the back of his mind.

His partner slips his other arm under Hyungwon’s neck and covers his mouth, muffling the moan that slips past his lips when the pads of two fingers press harder into his spot.

Kihyun quiets his own against the expanse of his back, drooling precome along the back of Hyungwon’s thigh as he continues to move against it.

“You…you can put it in,” whispers Hyungwon, even as his body protests the very thought.

Kihyun’s hips stutter. “Are you sure?”

Turning his head as much as his collar will allow, Hyungwon gets a look at the worry that’s strong enough to permeate the haze in the older man’s eyes. “Please.” Because as much as it’ll hurt, he needs it. Needs Kihyun to wipe him clean again.

They’re not lovers, but Kihyun fucks Hyungwon like he’s precious, like he’s worth something. Like they’re not two misfortunate souls only as good as the amount of abuse their bodies can take. As much as Hyungwon craves his careful touch, he hates it. Because lately he’s begun to wish for something different, for something more. And Kihyun’s quiet murmurings into the skin of his neck, his warm, wandering hands, his (fond, so very fond) smile, are all too much.

He pulls Hyungwon apart and puts him back together with ease…steals another tiny piece of Hyungwon’s heart along the way.

Hyungwon always makes sure to bite his cheek to keep from calling out his name when he finishes and Kihyun mutes himself the same. They share smiles they probably shouldn’t when Kihyun cleans them with a shirt from the floor and Hyungwon is thankful he’s bound so he doesn’t make the mistake of dragging Kihyun in for a kiss.

After all, they’re not lovers.


	3. pauper and the prince

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> in the end, getting married doesn't stop prince hoseok from indulging in his favorite errand boy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a practice in non-penetrative sex ; mixed feelings on this one but when don't i have those tbh
> 
> fun fact: this was originally a showhyung and now i'm changing it for posting

It’s so loud.

There are people rushing back and forth, the castle in uncharacteristic disarray in preparation for the ball the Queen suddenly called on in celebration of the Prince’s successful engagement to the Princess of the sunny islands, Napaj. It’s a stunning pair and expected to be one that brings great harmony to both empires. As such, everything must be grand.

The maids are getting tangled in their brooms as they attempt to make the castle as spotless as possible. The kitchen chefs have been screaming their heads off about needing ingredients that are better than the best. The seamstresses are in a complete panic designing and fitting new robes for the royal family with the finest silks.

Hyungwon has never heard such noise in the castle in all his time and yet, it’s not loud enough.

A rush of footsteps patter outside the door and the boy seizes, his breath catching in his chest. It’s not necessarily a bad thing, because if he’s suffocating in fear then there’s no chance someone will hear how loud he is— find out how _lewd_ they are.

His arms are wrenched behind his back with strong hands, arranged so that they’re folded right over left, and a whimper makes it past his lips where air cannot.

Laughter caresses his ear in the form of soft, amused breaths. An iron grip around his wrists holds him stationary as his partner picks up the sash of dusty rose silk from the arrangement of fabrics he was meant to bring to the seamstresses pooled around their feet.

“Prince Hoseok...Your Highness, we...we mustn’t…” Hyungwon’s words break off into another small whimper as the silk is looped around his forearms and tied with a tight knot that borders on painful.

He hates how much he loves it— the pain, the fear, the promise in his Prince’s possessive hands.

“Perhaps. But you want it, no?” Hoseok mumbles into Hyungwon’s hair as he eases Hyungwon’s leggings over his hips, the boy’s sex springing to attention out of their confines.

Hyungwon tucks his chin into his chest as a furious blush sweeps across his cheeks. He shakes his head meekly, even as his hips roll forward into Hoseok’s hand loosely wrapped around his cock.

In Hyungwon’s years at the castle, he’s never known Hoseok to be a troublemaker. Hoseok is a dependable man, gentle with his people and strong with a sword. But when they’re alone like this, he becomes a man of games and teasing, quite enjoying the way the pretty servant boy falls to pieces.

Hoseok breaks away from his servant, a smirk pulling at his lips at the sound of his desperate whine. Hyungwon looks at him over his shoulder, the precious blush warming his face made something filthy under the dark arousal in his gaze.

“Such a naughty thing, aren’t you?” Hoseok works at the fastenings of his robes with leisure, in no rush despite the chaos just outside of this small storage room— despite the fact that a seamstress may send someone to look for Hyungwon soon. “Seducing your prince so boldly.”

“Your Highness,” Hyungwon whispers. He trembles with the struggle to not show how eager he is, how much he wants his prince to claim him in a way that should only be reserved for his betrothed.

Reaching for the porcelain cup of oil he set on the shelving behind them, Hoseok wets his fingers and curls his fist around himself. With his other hand, he pushes on the small of Hyungwon’s back until it curves in a delicate arch.

The position leaves Hyungwon’s face pressed up against the door and a chill runs down the servant’s spine as he hears a woman exclaim about the order of flowers coming in.

His Prince nudges his thighs open as far as they’ll go with his leggings around his knees and oils them until his skin glistens. His cock is warm and slick when it slides between them, fitting tight beneath the boy’s sex. Hoseok crowds into his back, blanketing Hyungwon with his broad chest, and the boy bites back a groan as his Prince begins to move between them.

The drag of his cock tight against the underside of Hyungwon’s is maddening for the servant whose hands clench where they’re tucked into his elbows. Warm breath fans over his neck as Hoseok pleasures himself, the snap of his hips so strong against Hyungwon’s that it almost knocks the stability out of the younger man’s legs.

A hand crawls up Hyungwon’s chest, stiff thumb brushing over a nipple. Hoseok pinches the hardened nub between his fingers and twists roughly.

The pain strikes lightning to Hyungwon’s core and he gasps, unknowingly squeezing his legs tighter together. His cock twitches at his hip, wetness spilling from the tip.

Hoseok huffs a laugh against Hyungwon’s nape and lifts his other hand to play with both sides of the servant boy’s chest, twisting and pulling until Hyungwon is all but vibrating against him.

It’s too much— the warmth between his legs, the ache at his chest, the rush between his ears, the noise outside. It’s _too_ _much_ but it’s not _enough_.

One of his Prince’s hands rises from his chest and slides over his mouth.

“Quiet, Hyungwonnie. It wouldn’t do for someone to come looking,” Hoseok exhales heavily in his servant’s ear, voice laced with amusement, and Hyungwon realizes that he was babbling, begging for _more more more more more, Your Highness, please_.

As if on cue, a voice just outside the door asks: “Did you hear someone crying?”

And Hyungwon knows this is it; they’ll open the door and find him and the Prince tangled in each other and he’ll be jailed or exiled for the rest of his life.

“See?” Hoseok taunts, loving to see his servant in distress.

He drops his other hand to fist the younger boy’s sex, grinning wickedly when Hyungwon gapes at him with eyes blown wide with arousal and panic.

Hyungwon shakes his head at him, silently pleading for mercy that Hoseok is too mean to give. His hand is still slick enough to glide comfortably up and down his servant’s shaft and he works Hyungwon fast and ruthless as he takes his own pleasure between his legs.

Hyungwon sobs a broken, wanton moan into his palm, completely dissolving into nothing under his Prince’s strong grip. Through the haze, he feels the silk around his wrists loosen and he brings his hands up to cover the one already at his mouth.

But they’re so loud; he worries it won't help.

The panic makes his head spin, makes it hard to breathe, makes his blood rush. He loses all sense of being in the whirlwind and leaves his Prince to hold him together.

Hoseok whispers sweet nothings into his ear in between gentle hushes and Hyungwon lets himself believe every promise of affection.

It’s a declaration of love mumbled into the curve of his jaw that sends him free-falling off the edge, his Prince following behind as if he was waiting for him.

Hoseok cleans them with the band of silk and the smile brimming with affection that he gives Hyungwon, for a moment, makes everything go silent.


	4. stage lights

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hyungwon/changkyun - public bjs ; changkyun loses jooheon in the crowd at a concert, hyungwon is there, things happen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i think i was aiming to keep the word count short with this one but it's not really that short compared to the other ones so who knows what i was doing tbh

the last thing changkyun expects when he lets jooheon drag him out to some dingy basement club to see a solo set of this grungy band jooheon likes is to find himself without his friend on the fringes of the raving crowd, pressed up against the wall as the pit thrashes around him with a pretty, pink haired thing with midnight smudged around his eyes and his slim yet wide chest filling out a tattered mesh shirt crowded into him. he's not even sure how they got this far - his hands snuck up under the neon green tulle of the boy's tutu skirt, gripping his small butt, and a sticky mouth sucking roses into the underside of his neck.

there were stolen glances, but only because it's dark and he was trying to see if there was, in fact, silver pierced through the boy's belly button. and maybe, yeah, he can see how that could've came off as him checking the boy out but the mystery really comes in between the boy's first amused smirk and his hand that's now massaging changkyun's dick through his jeans.

"ah, fuck...wait," changkyun exhales when hyungwon pops the button of his jeans. the slight friction of the zip against his growing boner makes his breath catch and some obscure muscle in his lower back twitch. "i...i don't even know your name?"

the boy chuckles, pulling back enough for changkyun to see his eyes. he slips his fingers into the opening of changkyun's jeans, smile splitting into a wicked grin when he feels how stiff changkyun has become under such light teasing. "does it even matter?"

"yes," changkyun meeps. if only because things are moving so fast he's almost convinced this boy is the ghost creation of all his wet dreams come to life to tell him he probably shouldn't masturbate so much.

leaning into his ear to whisper, the boy tugs changkyun out of his jeans. "it's hyungwon."

and then hyungwon is on his knees, slipping one of the glowstick bracelets off his wrist and over changkyun's dick.

this isn't real, changkyun tries to tell himself. but the warmth that flares low when hyungwon drags his tongue up from the glowstick at his base to the tip and then unceremoniously sucks changkyun down is definitely real.

and fuck, there's something about having the drum solo vibrating through him as some pretty stranger sucks him off while anyone can spare a glance over that launches him to the edge almost immediately.

hyungwon's good with his mouth, enthusiastic but not sloppy. changkyun doesn't have the most impressive dick but hyungwon takes it all the way down until the head pokes at where the back of his tongue meets his throat and swallows like it's nothing.

knees brittle, changkyun buries his fingers in the pink strands of his hair, needing something to ground him and keep him from coming embarrassingly quick. "oh fuck, that's--"

hyungwon pulls off like he knows how close changkyun is already. he keeps a loose hand around changkyun, continuing to tug lazily as his cock as he leans in close again.

he presses his lips under changkyun's ear again, massages a spot just under the head of changkyun's dick.

"you're so cute," he huffs another laugh and rips out a loud moan from changkyun when he switches to a firm stroke, "ever been fucked by a boy in a skirt before?"


	5. keep the change

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> jooheon/hyungwon ; delivery boy + customer (with a little twist)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the last drabble i had i turned into an nct fic so i had to write something new for this. this is also not a drabble.

this is...not how jooheon expected his night to go when he took over the late delivery shift. when the manager of the chinese restaurant he works at pulled him aside an hour before his mid-afternoon shift ended, told him that changkyun called in sick, and asked if he would mind staying another five hours, jooheon assumed that the most exciting part of his night would be the subway ride home when all the drunk college kids and business men are stumbling all over the place.

this...this is something that only happens in movies —

a pretty boy looks up from jooheon’s lap, the pull-tab of the delivery boy’s zipper pinched between his fingers.

— the porn ones.

“i-it’s really cool if you don’t have enough to pay for the food, man,” jooheon stutters as his zipper is dragged open. he clenches his hands, fingers dragging against the soft cushion of the couch he found himself sitting on. “you don’t have to do this. a bit of change out of my paycheck isn’t anything big.”

the pretty boy, who introduced himself as hyungwon, with soft brown hair and bug-ish brown eyes, snorts as he massages and rubs his palm into jooheon’s steadily hardening dick.

“it’s not about the money, to be honest. the guy i was supposed to hook up with cancelled, but i’m already prepared,” hyungwon reveals, pressing harder and smirking when he draws a breathless moan from jooheon. “and it’d be a shame to let a clean ass go to waste.”

“d-don’t you have toys or something you could use?” jooheon asks. still, he doesn’t push the boy away. he’s very weirded out, but...he _hasn’t_ gotten laid in a while.

“not as good as the real thing,” hyungwon replies. and then he tugs jooheon’s pants a little bit lower off his hips and tugs his dick out of his boxers to get straight to work, obviously done with talking if jooheon isn’t going to say anything of importance.

“that’s...wow, you’re,” after a few minutes, jooheon has to stop to suck in a few breaths, mind whirling too fast for him to think, let alone remember to breathe, “...y-you’re really good at this.”

hyungwon smiles around the dick filling his mouth and hums out a laugh that makes jooheon’s toes curl and the muscles in his stomach tighten. he pulls off jooheon’s cock with a wet slurp, breaking the line of saliva hanging from his swollen lips with a swipe of his finger over the head.

he taps the tip with the pad of his finger and jooheon has to bite his lip at the way the mixture of spit and precum sticks to it.

“i get a lot of practice,” hyungwon says as he grips jooheon proper and begins to jerk him off in quick but tight strokes. he bends down to suck one of jooheon’s balls into his mouth and tongue at the seam between them.

he’s hasn’t had sex in so long and hyungwon is too hot; jooheon really thinks he could come like this — right over hyungwon’s knuckles and maybe a little bit on his face. sinking back into hyungwon’s couch, jooheon groans and shifts his hips up for more, pushing himself into hyungwon’s face.

hyungwon chuckles from between his legs. he sucks the fat glans into his mouth and works his tongue over and under the folds.

jooheon sinks a hand into his hair, tugging on the strands while trying to push hyungwon’s head further down his shaft. “i-if you don’t stop—oh my god, i’ll come before i get to fuck you.” and that’d be a little dissatisfying. he wants to see the faces hyungwon makes when he’s receiving pleasure instead of giving it. hyungwon said he didn’t want to let his prep go to waste, right?

he moans, hips bucking again when hyungwon sinks deeper with hollowed cheeks and a tight fist pumping the rest of his length. god, it’s right there. the edge.

“i-i’m close...” he mutters and hyungwon blinks up at him for a moment before letting his eyes drift shut again.

the pretty boy doesn’t let up, bobbing his head sloppily until jooheon hisses out a stream of curses and forcibly tugs him off his cock that immediately spits thick cum over those beautiful plush lips. hyungwon drags his hand up and down his shaft, milking him for all he’s worth with glittering eyes and a lewd tongue that pokes out to taste the mess jooheon has made.

“i could have spit. you didn’t have to pull out,” says hyungwon as he wipes at the cum around his lips with a finger.

“i...but we’re strangers and i wasn’t sure...if that’d be okay,” jooheon babbles. he tucks himself back into his boxers and starts to pull his pants up. “what about you? i thought you wanted to fuck.”

he reaches out to wipe at the spunk on hyungwon’s cheek and then looks around for something to wipe it on. he gasps when hyungwon catches his hand and sucks his finger into his mouth.

hyungwon winks at him and then pushes himself up. “i do want to fuck. and my ass is pretty nice but it’s not nice enough for you to lose your job over.”

jooheon blinks before scrambling for his phone. fuck. how long has he been gone?

hyungwon lays himself on the couch when jooheon springs up. “do you work tomorrow?” he props his head up in his palm and watches jooheon rush.

“uh...i don’t remember. but i’m working a double shift so if i do then it won’t be until the evening maybe.”

“good. come back when you’re done tonight. you're pent up. i could probably get a few rounds out of you.”

jooheon pauses with one shoe hanging off his foot and looks back at the boy on the couch. hyungwon grins broadly at him.

“u-uh, yeah, sure, um, definitely.”

hyungwon laughs. “go.”

 

jooheon's manager doesn't say a thing about how long it took for him to get back from hyungwon's place and he slumps against one of the tables in the restaurant with relief. he's already got another order to take out and he waits there for it to be packaged up, running over what just happened in his mind. his phone vibrates in his hand and he glances at it.

 **wonnie:** _you’re so cute in your uniform, baby. we should roleplay like that again )^o^( work hard, my honey <33_


End file.
